


Touch

by BacktraF



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacktraF/pseuds/BacktraF
Summary: Five hasn't allowed himself to be touched in a long time. Klaus doesn't think this is an issue.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot. May add another chapter if I feel like it. For now it is a single chapter.

If you asked Five if he knew how his siblings felt about him, he would say that, in fact, he did. He knew they viewed him as an asshole and an aloof one at that. He would go on about how much he cared about his family, yet he would distance himself from them unless he needed their help. He knew that he had issues with allowing himself to get too close, afraid that they would be snatched away if he let his guard down.

Ever since he got back to his family, he had a feeling in the back of his mind that kept nagging him, telling him that none of this was real and that his mind had finally snapped from being alone for so long. As long as he didn’t get comfortable, he could keep living in this fantasy in which his family was still alive.

That’s why, right now, as Five had been writing down equations on a notepad, he had frozen in terror as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He had let his guard down and now he was being attacked. Only these arms did nothing but hold him as he remained frozen in shock. The smell of alcohol reached his nose, snapping him out of his stupor, realizing that someone had been talking to him.

“…gotta live a little, and stop being so uptight, little bro.” He recognized the voice as his brother, Klaus.

Five’s breath was caught in his throat still trying to comprehend the situation he was in. While he was now aware of what was going on around him, he was still frozen. No one had touched him like this since… well since he was an actual boy. When father would work him to exhaustion, and his siblings would be there to comfort him.

“Why are you so stiff, this is not how hugging works.” He could hear the pout in Klaus’ voice, and Five would have scoffed and rolled his eyes had it not been for his predicament. Klaus nuzzled into his back, and Five snapped away from him faster than he thought he could, sending the taller brother stumbling forward in surprise. “Oh come on, I was getting comfortable.”

Five looked at him, eyes wide and heart racing. He blinked a few times and looked around, breath coming out in shaky gasps.

“Hey, Five, are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Klaus seemed to sober up at the sight of his brother appearing to have a panic attack. He stood and took a step towards Five, stopping when he saw him flinch away.

“I-I’m fine.” He took a single step backwards away from Klaus before bolting out of the room and up the stairs in the foyer.

Klaus looked after him, his brows pinched in confusion. He had never seen Five act in such a manner before. He waved his hand dismissively, moving on because hey, its Five. Who knows what weird habits or tics he picked up.

“Shouldn’t you go check on him? He didn’t look okay.” Ben appeared right next to Klaus, leaning in close.

Klaus jumped in surprise. “Jesus, don’t startle me like that!”

Pulling out a small flask, Klaus huffed and took a swig. Ben rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Klaus was not sober enough to reason with, it would seem.

___________

Five ran. He ran until he found himself in the attic of the Umbrella Academy. He found himself looking out of a window, to the street below. His arms slowly wrapped around himself as his shoulders hunched. Touching was not something he was used to, and Klaus had gone in for a full hug. Five squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth in anger, not at Klaus but at himself.

This was a stupid thing to get so worked up over. His brow was furrowed in annoyance as he began to replay the scene that had just occurred. He unwrapped his arms from around himself, hands trembling as he continued to play it over and over again in his mind. Something rolled down his face, startling him out of his own head. His hand came up to wipe at whatever it was, and it came away wet. He was crying.

He let himself sink to the floor, his knees tucked up into his chest and his hands on his head, his fingers threading themselves through his hair. He missed being able to touch people so much.


End file.
